Prishe (Original)
Prishe is a secret playable character in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, appearing with Shantotto as the second representative of Final Fantasy XI. A confident and foul-mouthed tomboy, she is a combination Monk and White Mage and also fights with magic and weapon skills. In her original game she was intended to be the vessel for Promathia, the Twilight God, until the darkness inside of her was crystallized, turning her immortal. Along with Selh'teus and the player character, Prishe was instrumental in Promathia's destruction. Like Shantotto, Prishe is a Warrior of Cosmos and, as a secret character, she has no impact on the main storyline and no villain opposing her. However, she is mostly responsible for recruiting the Warrior of Light. Appearance Prishe (Normal).png|Normal Prishe (Alt 1).png|Alt 1 Prishe (Alt 2).png|Alt 2 Prishe (EX Mode).png|EX Mode Prishe (Alt 1 EX Mode).png|Alt 1 EX Mode Prishe (Alt 2 EX Mode).png|Alt 2 EX Mode Prishe is a female Elvaan with long lavender hair, pointed ears, and blue eyes. She wears black shorts with a black top and frilly purple sleeves, a gold and silver peineta on her head, and tan boots. She also bears a blue crystal amulet on her chest. Prishe's first alternate outfit "Custom Corsage+" recolors her top and sleeves white, her ribbon blue, her amulet red, and her boots and shirt black and white. Prishe's second alternate outfit "Magna Top" is based on the Magna Top and Magna Shorts from the Sunbreeze Festival event in Final Fantasy XI, which takes place during real-life summertime. Prishe wears brown boots and a bikini-like blue and brown top. Rather than the blue bikini bottom present in the original Magna attire, Prishe retains her frilly black shorts. Prishe's manikin, the Horror of Antiquity, is brown. Battle Prishe is described as a Combo Blitzer, fighting using weapon skills from Final Fantasy XI. Similar to Onion Knight, Prishe can pre-set certain follow-ups to her melee Bravery attacks in the menu, allowing her to chain any two of her melee attacks together. This gives Prishe a high degree of versatility and customization. Additionally, combining certain attacks in this way can result in a Skillchain that increases the damage done. Prishe is also one of the fastest characters in the game, and the third-fastest while in EX Mode, trailing only Feral Chaos and Tidus in their own EX Modes. However, her HP attacks are a bit slow, and though she has some charging attacks she is most proficient in close-quarters combat. CP and AP costs for Prishe's follow-up attacks are shared between base attacks, so once Prishe masters a follow-up under one base Bravery attack, it is mastered under all of them. Of her base Bravery attacks, only Banish and Holy cannot have follow-ups set. Prishe learns her follow-up attacks at the same level as she learns the base attack. All of Prishe's Skillchains have the same power and deal Physical damage, the only difference between them is their name and appearance. |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Equipment Prishe can equip Thrown Weapons, Grappling Weapons, Instruments, Poles, Maces, Parrying Weapons, Bangles, Gauntlets, Bracers, Rings, Hats, Hairpins, Headbands, Clothing, Light Armor, Chestplates, and Female Exclusive Equipment. Exclusive Weapons Trade Accessory *Tarragoner had a different description in Dissidia Duodecim. Quotes Category:Square Characters Category:Original Dissidia Characters